


Not Just Another Normal Day

by lexiebrianne98



Series: The Upstead Family [1]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: 21st District Police Station (Chicago PD), Action & Romance, Angst and Drama, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Sexual Assault, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Minor Character(s), Mother-Daughter Relationship, Murder, hailey upton the badass queen, protective dad jay halstead, the upstead family, upstead cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiebrianne98/pseuds/lexiebrianne98
Summary: Chicago, February 2037. It was a normal day for 16-year-old Julianna Halstead least she thought it was a normal day. Being the daughter of Hailey & Jay Halstead was fun at times and dangerous at other times, but Julianna felt pressured at times because she wants to make her detective parents proud. Julianna’s life was completely normal, until one day after going to a friend's party when everything changed. She was nearly sexually assaulted by one of the popular guys at the party, causing her to punch him square in the face. Julianna got out of there as soon as possible, but later that night he ends up dead and she ends up getting arrested for his murder. Can Jay and Hailey prove their daughter’s innocence, or did Julianna actually murder her classmate? Part One Of The Upstead Family Fanfic Series
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton, Kim Burgess/Adam Ruzek
Series: The Upstead Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043904
Kudos: 10





	Not Just Another Normal Day

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the Chicago PD characters, this is just for fun. Also, this is the first fanfic I've written in 3 years so I apologize in advance lol
> 
> Important Info:  
> -This Fanfic mostly focuses on Hailey, Jay & Julianna, but of course, the other characters will be included in this storyline too.  
> -The main ship in this fanfic is Upstead but there will be some Burzek mixed in there.

“Another year, another day of loneliness.” Julianna Halstead spoke as she circled the date on her calendar. It wasn’t just any ordinary day in February, it was February 14th, Valentine’s Day. Julianna hated the day of excessive love for one reason and one reason only, she was single and lonely, the laughing stock of the 11th grade. The only thing keeping Julianna from endless bullying from the popular kids was the fact that her parents were two of the top detectives in Chicago. Being the daughter of Hailey & Jay Halstead was a lot, to say the least, but Julianna loved her parents to death(even if they were overly protective and helicopter parents at times).

“Jules, breakfast!! I made pancakes and bacon!!” Hailey yelled from the bottom of the stairs, prompting Julianna to open the door quickly. “I’ll be right down, mom! I just have to finish getting ready!!” Julianna responds as she quickly closes the door not even a minute later, before getting ready for school. Knowing she had to go to the hell that was public school whether she wanted to or not, Julianna still made an effort to look nice, putting on her favorite baby pink sweater and a pair of jeans, along with her favorite pair of white ballet flats. She put her hair in a high bun before walking out of her bedroom with her backpack in her left hand and her phone in her right, a small smile on her face as she made her way down the stairs.

With her hands in her sweatshirt pocket, Julianna had made her way into the kitchen, her head hanging down slightly as she tossed a small envelope into the trash can. Hailey noticed Julianna do this as she motioned to Jay to check on their daughter, her detective skills coming in handy as she was very observant. “Jules, good morning princess!” Jay says while clearing his throat, trying to act all nonchalant but failing as he fished the note out of the trash can. “How did you sleep? Any good-” He was about to ask her a very random question about her dream until Hailey swiftly interrupted. “What’s in the envelope, Julianna? Hailey asks while Julianna remained silent, prompting Hailey to open up the envelope herself. Julianna tried to snatch the envelope away from her mom’s hands but was stopped by Jay and his overprotective bear hug. “It’s nothing important mom, it’s just a stupid party that this popular girl Racheal is hosting!! Lilly wanted me to go with her, and I said I would, but I hate parties. If I go I would just get made fun of, but I can’t let Lilly down.” Julianna says while releasing herself from the hug before sitting down. 

Lilly Ruzek was Julianna’s best friend since she was in preschool, the intelligent and perfect daughter of Adam and Kim. Julianna always did everything with Lilly, from mani-pedi’s to their traditional Saturday movie night in Julianna’s bedroom. But parties were a no-go, especially to an introverted teenager like Julianna. “You promised Lilly, Jules. You can’t let her down, and it could be fun. Who knows, you could even make new friends!” Hailey says while facing the kitchen table, standing next to Jay after placing a plate of food down in front of Julianna. “Your mom’s right, it could be fun! Plus you may meet a cute boy!!” Jay exclaims with a little too enthusiastic tone, making Hailey punch him in the shoulder as she was annoyed by his comment. “No boys, you’re way too young.” Hailey interrupts quickly, glaring at Jay rubbing his shoulder blade before turning back to Julianna, her protective mama bear mode coming in strong. 

“I know, I know.” Julianna says with a sigh, eating her breakfast in silence for the next 10 minutes or so. She glanced at her phone every couple of minutes while she ate her food, contemplating whether or not she would go to the party or not. “You know what, fine, I will go to the party. But only because I want more of a social life!!” Julianna says, putting on her coat as she needed to get going to school. “We can drive you in on the way to the precinct. I’m sure Voight won’t mind, right Jay?” She asks him, being blatantly blunt as she knew Hank would not be happy. “No mom, it’s honestly fine. You and dad need to be on time. I can just walk to school.” Julianna says as she puts her backpack on, knowing the school was just a couple of blocks away from the precinct but not wanting to be a pain as she walked over to her parents. “Okay hun, just be safe. Remember to look both ways when crossing the street and don’t talk to strangers.” Hailey says while opening the door, giving a hug to Julianna. 

“Hails, don’t worry about it. Jules will be just fine, won’t you sweetheart?” Jay spoke, knowing Julianna was mature enough to walk to school by herself as she had been doing that since she was 12 and still wearing dutch braids in her honey blonde hair. “Yeah, I’ll be okay, guys. I always have, and I always will. I love you guys, and I appreciate the concern. But I have to go.” Julianna says before walking out the door with her hands on her backpack straps and her phone in her jeans’ back pocket. As Julianna was walking down the street with her head up high, she had thought about her decision to go to the party with Lilly and whether or not it was a mistake. “Everything will be fine, Jules. It’s just one night. What could go wrong?” Julianna asks herself as Lilly greets her at the school entrance, smiling at her best friend as they entered the school together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! I apologize for the fact it was short and possibly boring, all chapters from here on out will get longer and better!!


End file.
